


Nothing Lasts Forever

by fabytvxq



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, basada en hechos reales, lol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabytvxq/pseuds/fabytvxq
Summary: Kyuhyun y Donghae se conocen desde muy jóvenes, y como si hubiese estado planificado desde el principio, se convierten en amigos. Ambos crecen observando las cosas que suceden a sus vidas desde perspectivas diferentes, pero siempre compartiendo la esencia de esos momentos. Mientras crecen juntos, crece también una brecha en su camino que termina por separarlos, y es luego de esto que el presente parece alternarse con su pasado hasta llegar a la actualidad, sin saber si volverán a verse como antes. Donghae trata de convertir su añoranza en una vida normal mientras que Kyuhyun continúa con su vida sin preocuparse de las cosas que quedaron en el pasado y son solo recuerdos.Porque, después de todo, nada puede durar para siempre.





	1. Rayo de Sol

A Donghae le agradaba comer acompañado, aunque no siempre tenía gente alrededor por sus horarios cambiantes, además de la lejanía de casa y el diferente ritmo de vida en Tokio. Ese día, decidió almorzar en un centro comercial, pues no había otro lugar cercano adonde pudiera ir. La comida era artificial y escasa, pero afortunadamente él no tenía demasiada hambre. Una de las cosas más agradables de comer era la compañía, pero en ese momento no tenía ninguna.

Volvió a la universidad con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila repleta de libros en la espalda. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando una chica se cruzó en su camino. Le pareció haberla visto antes, en algún sitio, pero no recordaba dónde.

\- Hola, soy Sooyoung – ella le extendió la mano y él aceptó dedicándole una sonrisa amable – Estoy perdida. Quería saber cómo llegar a la biblioteca, pero este lugar es realmente grande – le mostró un mapa – esto no me ayuda mucho.

Donghae sonrió al mirar el mapa, y al verla más de cerca, se dio cuenta. Era una chica que solía mirarlo cada vez que pasaba por su lado en los pasillos, pues estaba estudiando también Literatura, aunque en un grado menor.

\- Eres estudiante nueva ¿verdad? – no era la primera vez que Donghae encontraba a un alumno confundido –. Claro, iba para allá.

Ella suspiró con alivio e hicieron juntos el camino hasta la biblioteca. Del mismo modo hicieron juntos el amor, pero se sentía más como tener tan solo sexo. Donghae se fue directamente hacia la ducha y tuvo que lavarse con el pequeño pedazo de jabón que quedaba. Volvió al dormitorio y descubrió que Sooyoung ya estaba poniéndose las botas. Era muy rápida.

\- Es tarde – dijo ella, como si hiciera falta recordárselo –. Tengo una casa donde llegar, así que lo siento, no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

\- Bien – Donghae se sacudió el cabello húmedo y volvió a sentarse en una esquina de su cama.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó ella, arreglándose el cabello en el espejo.

\- Dormir – respondió él, mirándola un momento –. No tengo chicas cada noche, ya sabes.

\- No las tendrás mientras salgas conmigo – dijo ella, girándose y sonriendo –. Nos vemos mañana, Lee Donghae.

Se acercó a darle un beso corto y se marchó con los zapatos de tacones haciendo mucho ruido. Por fortuna, los hermanos con los que Donghae vivía, Dongwoon y Chaerin, no estaban en casa y tenía todo el departamento para sí mismo y sus impulsos. Luego de acostarse con Sooyoung, se fue a traer comida de la refrigeradora y se quedó mirando la televisión durante lo que quedó de la noche.

Sooyoung no era complicada, parecía conocer a todo el mundo y sonreía casi siempre. Salió con ella varios meses, tuvieron sexo muchas veces y se acompañaban juntos a comer. Se preguntaba de qué forma lo veía ella exactamente. Muchas personas que los rodeaban decían que no parecían novios porque no se reunían con frecuencia. A veces, Donghae tenía clases hasta muy tarde y ella en lugar de esperarlo, volvía a su casa sin decirle nada. A él no le importaba demasiado que anduvieran pegados todo el tiempo, así que no discutían casi nunca. Tampoco hablaban demasiado, a decir verdad.

Sooyoung tenía muchas metas para el futuro, muchas cosas que hacer, y ninguna de ellas incluía a Donghae. Él tenía asuntos importantes también, y aunque le gustaba ella y su alegría y vitalidad, había algo que les faltaba. Descubrió en esos cortos seis meses, que lo que le gustaba más de ella eran sus manos. Nada más. Mientras que a ella le gustaba lo que no podía disfrutarse al máximo sin sentimientos de por medio: sus relaciones sexuales.

\- También me gustan tus ojos – le dijo ella, cuando resolvieron terminar –. Aunque parece que siempre producen lágrimas.

De esa forma, cada uno siguió su camino, y fue la primera vez que Donghae conservó el número telefónico de alguna ex novia suya. Sus anteriores rompimientos habían incluido siempre lágrimas, negación y a veces palabras hirientes. Nunca de parte de él. Era triste no conservar la amistad de gente con la que podría haberse llevado bien si no hubiesen salido juntos, pero así funcionaban las cosas y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Miraba en su pasado, analizaba los casos e intentaba comprender, pero no lo conseguía. Siempre intentaba e intentaba pero no podía continuar en ninguna relación por más de un año. Al final, decidió que era mejor no intentar más. Por un tiempo indefinido.

_“Soy Lee Donghae, tengo 24 años, estudio Literatura en una universidad prestigiosa de Tokio y también tengo mil aficiones que disfruto en mi tiempo libre. Vengo de una familia de 6 hermanos y mi padre es abogado en Seúl. Mi madre falleció cuando era chico. Actualmente vivo con dos de mis hermanos mayores en Tokio, desde hace 5 años. Planeo volver a Seúl al terminar mis estudios, aunque cambio de opinión a cada momento”._

Eso fue lo que escribió en una hoja de papel un día. No era su estilo, pero ese día se sentía desorientado y no sabía quién era exactamente. Simplemente tuvo la necesidad de escribirlo en una hoja y guardarlo en un cajón para conservar un testimonio de su situación actual. Era así de extraño, lo sabía y muchas veces sus hermanos se lo recordaban.

Desafortunadamente, su vida diaria era una rutina que no se interrumpía casi nunca. Comía algo por el desayuno, de vez en cuando discutía con sus hermanos por ver quién cocinaría (al final él siempre cedía), corría hasta la universidad cuando el tren lo dejaba atrás, se encontraba con sus amigos, tomaba sus clases apuntando todo, luego volvía a casa y miraba algo de televisión. A veces cuidaba a su sobrina, Yuko, hija de su hermana Chaerin con un japonés que conoció hace más o menos seis años. Luego, se quedaba toda la noche trabajando con libros, su computadora y bebidas energizantes alrededor. Los fines de semana, que se suponía era cuando finalmente podía relajarse, casi siempre debía quedarse en casa haciendo sus deberes mientras sus hermanos viajaban al campo o a las montañas. Eran momentos en que podía quedarse solo en casa, para pensar supuestamente, pero lo que hacía era traer chicas ocasionales. Eso hizo hasta el tercer año de universidad, cuando decidió que simplemente se detendría.

Muchas veces, se quedaba despierto toda la noche. Sin saber por qué, cuando debía echarse a dormir para descansar luego de una semana agitada de exámenes. Solo se quedaba sentado en la alfombra del suelo, con la televisión prendida y alguna cerveza a su lado. Odiaba beber, pero a veces ese lado estúpido suyo salía a relucir y recurría a ese remedio. Le quemaba la garganta y se sentía mareado, pero no podía detenerse.

Por fortuna, era un borracho tranquilo y casi no se le notaban las resacas por las mañanas. Al día siguiente, solo Dongwoon, su hermano mayor, estaba en casa. Él no le reprochó nada, como Chaerin solía hacer al verlo así.

\- Al menos debiste invitarme una – dijo él, tirando las latas a un lado y tratando de quitarle las sábanas que llevaba pegadas –. Levántate, hoy prometiste llevar a Yuko al zoológico, y ella no querrá ir con nadie más que tú.

\- Lo olvidé – Donghae se levantó a duras penas y se restregó la cara con las manos – No volveré a beber, hermano.

\- Sí, claro – se burló Dongwoon –. Vamos abajo que ya hice el desayuno.

Donghae se levantó con un dolor de cabeza leve y aunque ya no sentía mareos ni dolor, su cerebro no pudo evitar recordarle una cosa.

Las latas de cerveza de alguna u otra forma le recordaban a Cho Kyuhyun. Él si era un borracho decente.

Se tomó lo que sobraba de alguna lata y bajó sin ganas a la cocina.

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Cho Kyuhyun vivía en un departamento alquilado con uno de sus mejores amigos, Yesung. Los primeros años de su vida los había pasado viviendo en casa de sus padres, pero llegó a un punto donde simplemente no lo soportó más. Odiaba desayunar, almorzar y cenar con ellos, pues era como si un nido de serpientes se juntara y empezaran a soltar veneno por todas partes. Esa era la peor desventaja de tener tres hermanos. Y peor aun cuando todos tenían su misma edad y eran hijos de diferentes mujeres con su padre. Su padre era una buena persona, serio pero muy paciente; sin embargo, su madre y especialmente sus hermanos eran insoportables. Tuvo que hablar mucho con su padre para que lo dejara marcharse de casa. Él aceptó al final con la condición de que buscara un trabajo para solventar sus gastos personales. Por fin, Kyuhyun era medianamente libre y vivía tranquilo, sin darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su vida.

Estudiaba lo que más le gustaba en la universidad. Quería ser profesor de matemáticas y demostrarle a su familia que él podría hacer lo que quisiera y aun así triunfar en ello. En las noches, trabajaba como cantante en un club de jazz y sentía que su vida no podría andar mejor. Cada día hacía algo distinto, en ocasiones despertaba en algún hotel con alguna chica, o llegaba a casa tarde para descubrir a Yesung con su novia planeando hacer divertida la noche, como ese día.

\- Lo siento – dijo ella, muy avergonzada, y salió con su abrigo en las manos.

Su camiseta colgaba de sus hombros, dejándolos descubiertos, y su cabello era un desorden. Cuando cerró la puerta, Kyuhyun resopló y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si la hubiera descubierto en tu propia cama, me habría quedado callado.

\- No todos tenemos dinero para pagar hoteles como tú – Yesung se puso su camiseta y se marchó a la cocina – No volverá a pasar – se disculpó.

\- No me des explicaciones, pero la próxima vez asegúrate de caer en la cama correcta.

Yesung le arrojó algún objeto que encontró, pero Kyuhyun lo esquivó con facilidad. Luego de eso, su amigo le comentó que la razón de eso era que él y su novia tenían algunos problemas y esa era una forma de empezar a solucionarlos. No hablaban demasiado sobre sus vidas amorosas, pero Yesung insistía en contárselo ya que no podía guardar esas cosas para sí mismo por demasiado tiempo. Generalmente, a la gente le daba por contarle cosas a Kyuhyun, pero él se sentía incapaz de dar alguna opinión porque sentía que no era su problema y debía ver solo sus asuntos. Tampoco era bueno para consolar gente. Era amable con las personas, pero era muy complicado para él dar a conocer sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos hacia alguien en particular. Eso le gustaba de él mismo, pues le impedía involucrarse demasiado con las personas.

En el transcurso del otoño, cerca al final del semestre, conoció a una chica llamada Sunny, con quien solía salir, pero le molestaba lo complicada que era ella. Eso era lo que no le gustaba de las relaciones sentimentales, pues las chicas con las que había salido eran siempre así; reclamaban la falta de atención, la falta de romance y la falta de palabras cariñosas. Kyuhyun se sentía agobiado por ello y no sabía cómo terminaba siempre rompiendo el corazón de las chicas con quienes salía. Al final, ellas siempre le llamaban meses después alegando que era una mala persona y que esperaban que se quedara solo para siempre.

A ese día, supuso que esas maldiciones habían tenido efecto, pues parecía que se quedaría solo por siempre.

_“Me llamo Cho Kyuhyun. Estudio matemáticas, y me gusta cantar. Ya no vivo con mis padres por razones personales, sino con un amigo llamado Yesung. Tengo 22 años y planeo tantas cosas que este papel no alcanzaría para describir todo. También me gustan los videojuegos”._

Les habían hecho un pequeño test en clase ese día para apoyar los estudios de los futuros psicólogos de la universidad. Les pidieron que describieran sus vidas en un par de líneas. Kyuhyun lo escribió en un minuto y se lo entregó a la estudiante que estaba junto a la puerta para salir a comer algo. Sunny estaba afuera, de casualidad, y al verlo volteó la cara exageradamente e hizo como si no existiera. Kyuhyun solo la miró un segundo y continuó caminando como si no hubiese pasado nada. A veces, tenía dudas con respecto a por qué tenía tan malas relaciones con sus ex novias luego del rompimiento, pero era obvio que él era el problema.

\- Bueno ¿No lo has pensado? – Yesung le contestó mientras se encontraron de casualidad para comer – Tienes un carácter especial. Es cierto que eres misterioso, encantador en alguna forma estúpida y también eres guapo. Pero no eres expresivo. A pesar de eso, a las chicas les gustas… Es raro, ha de ser porque luces imposible y a ellas les gusta lo imposible.

\- Wow ¿Estás seguro que no eres una de mis ex? – preguntó Kyuhyun, mirándolo con sorpresa y sonriente.

\- Qué gracioso – dijo su amigo, quitándole un poco de sus fideos y pasándolos a su plato en venganza.

\- No creo ser atractivo. Sólo debo ser… llamativo. Ni siquiera eso, no termino de entenderlo, y han pasado varios años desde que me lo pregunto.

Yesung le recomendó que dejara de buscar respuestas a preguntas ya contestadas, y luego de comer, cada uno tomó caminos distintos y Kyuhyun fue a tomar su última clase del día. Por la noche, tenía que trabajar como cada cuatro veces a la semana, y se marchó al bar con una casaca abrigadora. Saludó con entusiasmo a todos, desde el vigilante en la puerta hasta su jefe, y se alistó para salir a cantar. No tenía demasiadas instrucciones ni reglas para eso, pues su estilo era tan sencillo que su jefe le indicó que debía vestirse como lo deseara y que cantara como siempre. Para él y sus demás compañeros de trabajo, como los músicos, vigilantes y meseros, la sola presencia de Cho Kyuhyun era suficiente para conseguir la atmósfera que deseaban. Él solo recibía su sueldo mensual alegando con sinceridad que lo hacía todo con mucho gusto. Ese día salió al escenario con una serie de canciones que le gustaba a su padre cuando era joven y él aun un niño. Cantó con gusto y algo de nostalgia por los tiempos pasados con sus padres, cuando aún no conocían a ese montón de niños que desencadenó el odio de su madre para los años venideros. Algunas personas lo observaban con interés, pero la mayoría solo se dedicaba a escuchar mientras bebían, conversaban o bailaban despacio. Todos ellos compartiendo un momento y a la vez separados unos de otros.

Cuando acababa la noche, era costumbre conocer a una persona, como mínimo. Casi siempre, los clientes se acercaban a felicitarlo y mayormente eran las chicas quienes lo hacían, provocando así esas aventuras que tenía cada cierto tiempo. Solo cuando iba al baño y se miraba al espejo podía reconocer quién era realmente y sentirse tranquilo. Por fortuna, ese trabajo le ayudaba a relajarse de todo y a olvidar.

Muchas veces, rechazó ciertas canciones que le recordaban su adolescencia y esa etapa que había terminado hace tiempo. Todas sus relaciones habían terminado de forma desafortunada, con maldiciones de todas las chicas que conoció, pero, al parecer, la única persona que no lo había maldecido era Lee Donghae. Él era muy sentimental, pero las mujeres obviamente eran distintas y sobrepasaban todos los límites de ello. No estaba del todo seguro, pues no lo veía desde hace tiempo, pero lo conocía y sabía que él no era de ese tipo de personas.

Seguro, él lo había querido. Quizás era quien más lo había soportado. Le daba crédito por ello y por eso cuando pensaba en su juventud pensaba en él de alguna forma. Por eso, prefería omitir canciones que lo llevaran de vuelta a ese mundo.

Se acordaba de ello a veces, pero siempre las cosas de su presente lo borraban. Por suerte.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fue el día de vuelta a clases después de las vacaciones de verano. Ya lo había visto varias veces antes, pero no demasiado, pues estudiaban en clases diferentes. Él tenía trece, un año menos que Donghae, y fama de ser el genio en matemáticas de la clase; el más listo en todo, a decir verdad. Los profesores lo apreciaban pero tenía pocos amigos, y a Donghae le parecía que lucía como alguien que ocultaba una desagradable personalidad detrás de su perfecta imagen.

Ese día, Donghae había sido castigado injustamente debido a una travesura en la que sus amigos lo involucraron, y fue enviado al despacho de su tutor para que recibiera un castigo o le descontaran puntos por comportamiento. Estaba molesto porque no fue su culpa y temeroso porque pudieran llamar a su padre para contárselo. Estuvo sentado hasta que su tutor llegó después de varios minutos cargado de documentos. Un estudiante entró con él, precisamente Cho Kyuhyun, y lo miró mientras el profesor le hablaba.

\- No fue mi culpa, profesor – explicaba Donghae, tratando de no gritarle a Kyuhyun que desviara la vista de los asuntos que no le importaban –. Ellos me involucraron, yo estuve por accidente, tiene que creerme…

\- Tranquilo, Donghae – el profesor suspiró –. Te creo.

\- No llamará a mi padre ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Es solo que no quiero decepcionarlo. Él es abogado, y me enseñó a respetar siempre las reglas.

Cho Kyuhyun desvió la vista y se dedicó a colocar libros en el armario del profesor. Donghae no podía ver su expresión debido a que estaba de espaldas, pero se dedicó a mirarlo mientras el tutor escribía algo en una hoja.

\- Bien, alumno Lee, su travesura no pasó de ser eso y creo en lo que dijo porque es un estudiante bueno – le sonrió para calmarlo –. Tu castigo será ayudarme esta mañana y luego podrás irte tranquilo. Tampoco llamaré a tu padre.

\- Sí, señor – Donghae se sintió aliviado, aunque aun así le pareció que era injusto.

\- Puedes ayudar a Kyuhyun con los libros que tengo que organizar para mañana. Yo saldré un momento así que trata de hacer un buen trabajo.

Luego, el profesor se levantó de su asiento y tras decirle un par de cosas a Kyuhyun, se marchó cerrando la puerta con un leve golpe.

Esa fue la primera vez que ambos se vieron. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo antes de que cada uno volviera a sus ocupaciones, y Donghae decidió hablar para romper el silencio.

\- Soy Donghae. Eres Cho Kyuhyun ¿verdad?

\- Sí – asintió Kyuhyun, tomando un libro y soplando su cubierta llena de polvo. Donghae volteó el rostro –. Pero yo no estoy castigado.

\- Entonces debes ser la mascota del profesor – dijo Donghae, resistiendo la necesidad de estornudar para no parecer tan débil – Descuida, no tienes que… hablar conmigo.

Al parecer, Kyuhyun se dio cuenta de la alergia de Donghae y sonrió despacio antes de girarse a seguir sacando y poniendo libros. Le explicó en pocas palabras lo que debían hacer, que no era más que arreglar los libros por temas.

Tocando su nariz despacio, Donghae percibió al joven Kyuhyun como un chico de pocas palabras, algo misterioso y con un sarcasmo que estaba allí, en su voz, y a veces no estaba. Tenía el cabello oscuro y rasgos particulares. Siendo menor, era de su mismo tamaño y no actuaba como un adolescente normal. Las pocas cosas que decía parecían dichas por un adulto o un joven maduro que arreglaba sus propios libros llenos de historias propias. Se dedicó más a analizarlo que a pensar en el tiempo que pasaba dentro de ese salón de luz tenue.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de arreglar todo, se sentaron a esperar a que el profesor volviera. Kyuhyun se sentó en una silla y estuvo leyendo un libro que quizás ningún estudiante se habría dedicado a leer por pura diversión: uno de álgebra. Donghae tomó una hoja y se puso a hacer garabatos mientras escuchaba cómo pasaban las hojas del libro de Kyuhyun ocasionalmente. Luego, se aburrió y empezó a sentirse hambriento. No tenía planes de intercambiar más palabras con Kyuhyun, pero habló sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿No te dijo el profesor a qué hora volvería?

\- No

Su respuesta fue rápida y fría. Donghae hizo una mueca leve.

\- ¿Te gustan las matemáticas? Nadie lee ese libro porque quiere ¿Sabes?

\- Pues yo sí – dijo Kyuhyun, sin quitar la vista del libro –. Además este libro es mío.

\- Los únicos libros que me interesan son los de literatura – Donghae se encogió de hombros – Tienen letras. Y los libros son para leer.

Kyuhyun cerró su libro de golpe y lo miró un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse. Tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro ante la mirada atenta de Donghae.

\- No puedo leer tranquilamente aquí. Me iré a casa, por favor, comunícaselo al profesor.

\- ¿Qué? No puedes irte – dijo Donghae, mirándolo estupefacto.

Pero Cho Kyuhyun ya se había marchado. A veces, parecía que el universo se ponía de acuerdo para beneficiarlo. Ese día no le dijeron nada por marcharse, y en cambio a Donghae lo regañaron por haber esperado tanto tiempo en la escuela, casi hasta la noche. Después de eso, solo veía a Kyuhyun ocasionalmente en los pasillos y a veces sentado en el patio mientras su clase entera participaba en un juego grupal. Poco tiempo después descubrió que él tenía un leve problema en los pulmones que le imposibilitaban la actividad física.

Un día, Donghae estaba comiendo bajo un árbol mientras miraba a sus compañeros jugar un partido de fútbol. Cuando se giró para guardar lo que le sobró de su emparedado, encontró al genio en matemáticas sentado en un árbol contiguo, unos metros más allá sobre el pasto. Estaba bajo el sol en su máxima expresión, y Donghae se preguntó cómo es que él no se estaba tostando o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Sientes frío o es por alguna tonta apuesta? – se acercó a sentarse junto a él, en el lado donde el sol aun no caía.

Kyuhyun no respondió, sino que lo miró un rato y devolvió la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que todos están ocultándose del sol, menos tú – insistió Donghae.

\- Yo no hago lo que todos hacen – dijo Kyuhyun, volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia los chicos del frente –. Pero ya que lo preguntas, sí, estoy helado – tocó su mano con la suya y Donghae comprobó su fría temperatura.

\- Wow ¿No estarás enfermo?

El chico negó con la cabeza y Donghae no dijo nada más. Se pasaron un momento mirando el partido sin hacer comentarios, hasta que Kyuhyun le dirigió la palabra por primera vez en todos esos días.

\- No volvieron a castigarte.

\- ¿Eh? – Donghae lo miró y negó despacio –. No, ese día tuve mala suerte. Yo no hago tonterías.

\- Pareces alguien que hace tonterías.

Kyuhyun era algo agobiante con sus comentarios, pero de alguna forma, eso solo hacía que Donghae quisiera hablar más con él. Le explicó las circunstancias que le llevaron a llegar al despacho de su tutor, como si fuera una obligación rendirle cuentas. Kyuhyun solo escuchó y al final sonrió como si todo fuera divertido. Hablaron de sus respectivas clases, aunque el menor de los dos solo asentía o explicaba algunas cosas con frases simples. El receso terminó rápido y cada uno se dirigió a su clase. Antes de irse, ambos se despidieron dándose la mano, y Donghae, que empezaba a sentirse más cómodo con él, le comentó que había comprado un nuevo videojuego y que no podía esperar a probarlo.

\- Puedo enseñarte a usarlo – de pronto, Kyuhyun mostró un entusiasmo que parecía no estar en la lista de sus sentimientos. Lo miró con interés –. Si quieres, puedo llevar mi consola también.

\- ¿Te refieres a ir a mi casa? – preguntó Donghae, sorprendido. Lo pensó un poco –. Sí ¿Por qué no?

\- Bien, llevaré comida si quieres. Le pediré permiso a mis padres.

Kyuhyun se dirigió deprisa a su clase porque ya era tarde, no sin antes palmearle un hombro a Donghae. Este último se fue a clase también, alegremente. Ya tenía un amigo nuevo agregado a los muchos que tenía, pero nunca se imaginó que esta vez sería una amistad diferente.

Con sus catorce años, no pensaba en que ese encuentro inocente le haría arrastrar una cadena de recuerdos tan larga años después.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ya era tarde, y Donghae se cepilló los dientes a la carrera y se puso un gorro en la cabeza para no tener que peinarse. Se lavó la cara para tratar de desaparecer sus ojeras, aunque fue en vano. Al salir afuera y encontrarse con Chaerin y su sobrina favorita, ambas lo vieron con preocupación.

\- ¡Vámonos, Yuko! Es tarde – dijo Donghae, con ánimos.

\- Estuviste bebiendo ayer ¿cierto? – Chaerin le entregó la mochila pequeña de Yuko, con voz algo seria –. A mí no me engañas.

\- Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo – se disculpó Donghae, colgándose la pequeña mochila al hombro e ignorando las palabras de su hermana mayor –. ¡Te compraré lo que quieras hoy, Yuko! Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

\- Volveré más tarde – dijo Chaerin, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña hija – Pórtate bien con tu tío, y juega mucho ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, mamá.

Ella se marchó a su trabajo, no sin antes jalarle una oreja a su hermano menor. Donghae fingió que no sentía dolor y se llevó a Yuko en un autobús hasta el zoológico. Al principio quiso llevarla en un taxi, pero ella se pasaba todos los días en auto y pensó que sería bueno romper la rutina, y que conociera el día a día de una persona normal sin mucho dinero en los bolsillos. Yuko se la pasó mirando la calle por las ventanas y a la gente distinta que subía a ratos. Donghae hizo lo mismo que ella, y al preguntarle qué le había parecido el paseo, ella respondió positivamente.

\- Fue divertido, tío – dijo, tomando su mano mientras entraban al zoológico – Mamá nunca me deja viajar en autobús.

\- Bueno, ahora ya sabes cómo es – dijo Donghae, alegremente –. Vámonos, los leones y las jirafas no nos esperarán por siempre.

Pasaron una tarde agradable. Yuko era muy lista y nombraba a cada animal con facilidad, e incluso las características de algunos de ellos. Tenía solo seis años, pero Donghae se llenaba de orgullo al escucharla pues sabía que sería una persona inteligente cuando creciera. Pensaba, en lo más profundo de su mente, que quizás no tendría la oportunidad de tener hijos propios en el futuro. Por eso, pensaba en Yuko como su hija y la trataba así, cuidándola en el presente y habiéndola visto crecer durante toda su corta vida.

No tenía intención de formalizar una relación sentimental. Era eso principalmente por lo que no creía que tendría un hijo en el futuro. Pasaba los días estudiando para sí mismo, pensando en sí mismo y viviendo para sí mismo. Simplemente, no podía seguir adelante con tantos recuerdos y añoranzas que solo le pertenecían a una persona. No podía unirse a alguien que lo quisiera cuando él no sentía lo mismo. Ya había ocurrido antes, y era realmente frustrante no poder devolverle el mismo cariño a alguien que podría haberlo dado todo por ti.

Yuko era una de las pocas personas por las que valía la pena luchar y vivir, en general. Sentía que esa pequeña persona a quien alistaba para ir al jardín de niños o contaba un cuento hasta que se durmiera, era la esperanza de un mundo mejor y más feliz. Deseaba que Yuko creciera feliz y fuera feliz en todas las formas posibles. Donghae también se sentía bien en la actualidad, pero a ratos sentía como si fuese más seguridad y tranquilidad que felicidad plena. Y en eso consistía su vida en todo ese tiempo.

Sin emoción.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Estoy cansado de lo mismo cada maldito día – Kyuhyun deseaba colgar el teléfono y destrozarlo luego – No me pidan que reconsidere nada. Y no mencionen el nombre de mi padre. No usen esa excusa.

\- Kyuhyun – su medio hermano mayor, Jongwook, hablaba de lo mismo de siempre – No puedes solo pensar en ti ¿Has pensado en la compañía? ¿Has pensado en que toda la empresa es el legado más grande de nuestro padre? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si nadie continúa con su trabajo de más de cuarenta años?

\- ¡He dicho que no uses su nombre para convencerme de nada!

\- Eres el menor de nosotros, pero todos estábamos de acuerdo en que tenías buen juicio a pesar de tu edad. Ninguno de nosotros está capacitado para hacer ese trabajo. Las cuentas, la administración y todo ello los conoces mejor que nadie.

\- Ustedes no harían nada por mi padre – dijo Kyuhyun, conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia de sus ojos –. Solo por el maldito dinero. Si quieren toda la herencia, consíganla ustedes. Por enésima vez, no cuenten conmigo.

Colgó sin despedirse y tiró el móvil, que cayó sobre la cama. La cólera le impedía pensar con claridad. Trató de calmarse sentándose en un sillón y solo después de mucho rato logró respirar correctamente. Le molestaba siempre que sus hermanos llamaran para tratar de convencerlo de algo que él siempre rechazaría. Le molestaba que la gente, y peor aún su familia, pensara en él como un objeto con el cual librarse de los problemas que no podían resolver. Al principio de su vida, las cosas andaban bien. Sus padres lo querían y apoyaban en todo, y lo escuchaban. Todo había sido maravilloso, pero se trataba solo de un espejismo que desapareció casi al instante.

A pesar de los errores de su padre, estaba consciente de que no podría odiarlo por algo como eso. Su padre lo quería y lo apreciaba mucho, pero debido a su enfermedad, no sabía lo que el resto de sus hijos estaba haciendo con el menor de ellos.

Ellos trataban de convencer a Kyuhyun de que siguiera una carrera de negocios y economía para ordenarle manejar las empresas de la familia. Pero en cambio, ellos viajaban por el mundo cada día derrochando todos los recursos, divirtiéndose y solo dando órdenes. Pretendían que Kyuhyun siguiera manteniéndolos a todos por un tiempo indefinido. Actuaban como si su padre se mereciera eso por haberlos tenido fuera de un matrimonio decente, como si lo estuviesen castigando. Kyuhyun pensaba que, está bien, su padre había cometido errores, pero al menos intentó corregirlos trayendo a casa a todos sus hijos. Dándoles todo lo que podía, incluyendo educación y atención.

Pero al parecer, para algunas personas todo eso no es suficiente.

Cosas así, le hacían pensar en lo injusta que había sido la vida con él en ese aspecto. Le entregó una familia incompleta emocionalmente: una madre ausente y molesta con el mundo, unos hermanos mayores ambiciosos y una carga enteramente sobre sus hombros. Deseaba desaparecer por lo menos un momento y dejar de pensar en todo lo complicado de su vida.

Aunque apenas anochecía, decidió dejarse caer sobre la cama y tratar de dormir sin llorar.


	2. Libros y Juegos

Por lo poco que sabía de Kyuhyun, le parecía sorprendente que él se hubiese presentado primero en su casa. No eran exactamente amigos cuando lo hizo, pero eso les sirvió sin duda alguna para sentar las bases de lo que sería su amistad en los siguientes años. Kyuhyun apareció con una consola nueva, y le enseñó algunos trucos a Donghae para conseguir más puntos en un juego de disparos. Como jóvenes que eran, entablar una conversación y convertirse en amigos fue muy sencillo desde el principio. A pesar de que no se habían llevado una buena impresión uno del otro cuando se conocieron, en la casa de Donghae, después de tres horas de videojuegos, algo de comida y risas, se empezaron a tratar como dos amigos de siempre, casi hermanos. Kyuhyun era algo agobiante con él de vez en cuando y desde entonces descubrió que esa sería su más grande afición durante los años siguientes: molestar a Donghae. Lo molestaba cuando ganaba un juego, cuando perdía, al verlo comer: al verlo, en general. Cuando decidieron que estaban cansados, apagaron la tv y el videojuego y se dedicaron a comer pop corn.

\- ¿Están tus padres en casa? – preguntó Kyuhyun, echado sobre la alfombra y mirando al techo.

\- No, pero están todos mis hermanos – dijo Donghae, sentado en la alfombra con un cubo de pop corn en el regazo – Tengo cinco hermanos.

\- Yo no tengo hermanos – comentó Kyuhyun –. Ha de ser divertido.

\- Sí – asintió Donghae, alegremente – Y más divertido aun cuando mi padre no está.

\- ¿Y tu mamá?

Ella murió hace años – dijo Donghae, sin ofenderse por la pregunta. Kyuhyun suspiró y lo miró muy serio.

\- Lo siento.

\- No importa – Donghae se encogió de hombros – No la recuerdo mucho. Yo era pequeño cuando murió, solo mi padre y mis hermanos mayores lo recuerdan.

\- Mmm…

Kyuhyun se quedó callado ante esa información. Donghae observó los restos de comida sobre su camiseta y su respiración algo acelerada. Frunció el ceño y decidió preguntar.

\- Escuché que tienes un problema respiratorio ¿Es verdad?

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó Kyuhyun, incorporándose para sentarse a su lado.

\- Bueno, todos lo saben… lo escuché por allí.

\- Sí, es el mismo problema de mi padre – respondió Kyuhyun, aisladamente –. Por eso no puedo hacer ejercicios pesados.

\- Ahora entiendo – dijo Donghae, sonriente – ¿Y tiene alguna cura tu problema?

\- No – dijo Kyuhyun, con simpleza –. Solo sigo un tratamiento. Mis padres querían enviarme a Europa para operarme pero yo decidí que no quería hacerlo.

Cho Kyuhyun era del tipo de personas que eran independientes de todo y de todos. Él siempre decidía lo que quería hacer, y lo cumplía aunque le dijeran que no. Donghae se percató de ello y sintió que no sería adecuado preguntarle por su familia, pero le propuso que esta vez fuera él quien visitara su casa. Al principio, Kyuhyun se negó diciendo que tenía deberes importantes que hacer, pero cuando iban a despedirse, cedió sin que Donghae tuviera que insistir.

\- Bueno, te diré cuándo puedes venir a mi casa – dijo, con su mochila al hombro, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Donghae no tuvo que presentarle a sus hermanos a su nuevo amigo Cho Kyuhyun, sino que él mismo lo hizo con respeto y espontaneidad. Cuando se fue, ellos dijeron que les causaba una buena impresión y no podían creer que fuese más joven que Donghae. En general, dijeron cosas positivas sobre él.

Años después, cambiarían de opinión radicalmente.

Durante ese año y los meses siguientes, el único obstáculo que tenían Lee Donghae y Cho Kyuhyun para ser amigos era estudiar en diferentes cursos. Pero siempre ignoraron eso, y rápidamente se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Donghae tenía muchos amigos, a decir verdad, pero a quiénes más apreciaba de todos era a Kyuhyun y a Lee HyukJae, o Eunhyuk, su amigo desde jardín de niños. Siempre estaba disponible para ellos dos, y habrían sido un trío inseparable de no ser porque HyukJae y Kyuhyun no se soportaban mutuamente. Según Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk era muy infantil y demasiado hablador, un argumento extraño porque Donghae hablaba hasta por los codos; y HyukJae alegaba que Kyuhyun se creía un príncipe inalcanzable, con un ego más grande que el de un famoso. Así que Donghae salía a jugar o hablaba con los dos por separado.

Kyuhyun a veces era muy especial, pues según lo mucho que Donghae había llegado a conocer de él, era muy posesivo con todo lo que creía que le pertenecía solo a él. Así que cuando Donghae hablaba de Eunhyuk y las tonterías que hacían en clases, Kyuhyun lo interrumpía y le decía que no le importaba demasiado saber lo que hacían los dos, y que ese tiempo era solo para compartirlo entre ellos.

\- Tú tienes muchos amigos, pero a mí me cuesta más. Además, no sé cómo puedes ser amigo de Lee HyukJae. Parece que solo habla tonterías.

\- Bueno, una vez me dijiste que yo luzco como alguien que habla tonterías – dijo Donghae, mientras estaban sentados en el patio, como siempre viendo jugar a los demás alumnos de la escuela.

\- Eso lo hice para divertirme – dijo Kyuhyun, sonriendo con malicia –. Es divertido molestarte.

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta de ello – Donghae le pegó en el hombro con fuerza.

Ambos no discutían casi nunca. En el colegio, todos sabían que eran mejores amigos y que andaban por allí haciendo travesuras y cometiendo infracciones, influenciadas por Donghae y calculadas con exactitud por Kyuhyun para no ser atrapados. Cuando Donghae faltaba a clases en invierno, por un resfriado, Kyuhyun trataba de conseguir las tareas entrando a su clase, y se presentaba en su casa para visitarlo y reírse por su estado, al mismo tiempo que le reprochaba no ser más cuidadoso con su salud.

\- Quiero ser yo quien te moleste, no un resfriado – dijo Kyuhyun, entregándole un paquete –. Compré esto en la tienda.

\- Ya tomé muchas pastillas, gracias – dijo Donghae, antes de estornudar –. Largo de aquí, te voy a contagiar.

Pero tomó el paquete de todas formas. El padre de Donghae no le permitía comer demasiados dulces, pero Kyuhyun había traído muchos de ellos camuflados en esa bolsa.

\- Es mejor que tu gripe se cure sola – le dijo él, abriendo un chocolate y entregándoselo – Les dije a tus hermanos que era medicina y lo creyeron.

Se pasaron la tarde comiendo dulces, y Donghae se curó de su gripe a la semana siguiente. Kyuhyun la adquirió una semana después, y Donghae le devolvió la visita regañándolo de la misma forma, aunque con algo más de preocupación pues Kyuhyun tenía ese problema respiratorio y le preocupaba que pudiese empeorar.

Los meses pasaron, y así como las cosas parecían andar sobre ruedas y ambos eran felices como el par de adolescentes sin problemas que eran, ocurrió algo que cambió la vida de Cho Kyuhyun para siempre.

Kyuhyun no asistió a clases por varios días. Donghae pensó que quizás estaba enfermo, y ya que tenía exámenes finales, no tuvo permiso de su padre para hacer otra cosa que estudiar. Pero al acabar, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Kyuhyun en su casa. Estuvo varios días tocando el timbre pero nada pasó. Preocupado, preguntó a sus compañeros si sabían algo, pero ellos negaron y dijeron que si Donghae no lo sabía, menos ellos. Llamó a su casa, pero nadie contestaba.

\- ¿Crees que habrán viajado? – preguntó su padre, cuando Donghae llamaba por décima vez. Él leía algo en la sala y también estaba preocupado por Kyuhyun.

\- Se lo habría comunicado al colegio, pero nadie sabe nada… Me lo habría dicho – dijo Donghae, triste.

Al día siguiente, finalmente pudo saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Kyuhyun lo llamó por teléfono y, sorprendentemente, parecía estar conteniendo el llanto.

\- Kyuhyun ¿Qué pasa? He estado llamando a tu casa y…

\- No hay nadie allí ahora – dijo él, con la voz temblorosa, parecía estar realmente furioso –. Pasó algo y me fui de casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y dónde estás ahora?

\- No lo sé…

Donghae se asustó por sus palabras, y se quedó en silencio un momento antes de hablar.

\- Puedes venir a mi casa, no hay ningún problema.

\- Estoy… muy triste. Estoy molesto, Donghae, podría golpearte.

\- Está bien, ven a golpearme si quieres, pero al menos sabré que estás bien.

\- Bien, yo… iré.

Kyuhyun tardó una hora en llegar a casa de Donghae, y este último esperó sentado y con impaciencia en el jardín de afuera. Al verlo, decidió no hacer demasiadas preguntas para no alterarlo, pero no pudo contenerse para abrazarlo, al menos. El menor pareció estar controlando sus lágrimas con dificultad, y no se alejó. En un minuto, estuvieron en la habitación de Donghae y apenas este cerró la puerta, Kyuhyun se echó a llorar sin control.

Parecía un niño pequeño, indefenso, que ha perdido a su madre; pero en este caso parecía haberlo perdido todo. Donghae lo llevó con cuidado al sillón junto a su cama, y allí trató de reconfortarlo de la forma en que pudo. Lo abrazó, palmeó su espalda y le pasó pañuelos para secar sus lágrimas. Kyuhyun tomaba aire con dificultad, gruñía extrañamente y golpeaba sus muslos con ira. Más que triste, estaba molesto; pero esto no hizo que rechazara a Donghae. Al contrario, se aferró a su camiseta cuando Donghae lo abrazó con fuerza para decirle que todo estaría bien. Cuando finalmente dejó de llorar, se quedó dormido.

Donghae lo miró, y acarició su cabello por un rato. Limpió sus propias lágrimas, que lo habían invadido también sin darse cuenta al ver el estado de su amigo.

En ese momento, podía ver a Cho Kyuhyun, tal y como era.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La universidad a la que asistía tenía instalaciones enormes, patios muy bien cuidados y una nutrida biblioteca. La biblioteca era algo especial, pues era realmente grande. Donghae no había viajado mucho a lo largo de su vida, pero estaba convencido de que era quizás una de las bibliotecas más grandes del mundo. Se extendía por todas direcciones, por pasillos largos y secciones diversas, por lo que se encontraban libros hasta de los temas más inusuales y extraños. Donghae solía ir a estudiar allí por las noches, cuando sus hermanos tenían visitas o cuando tenía un examen realmente importante. Pasaba mucho más tiempo allí del que quería reconocer, pero sabía que al menos no era el único. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase lo encontraban allí, o se pasaban el tiempo compartiendo libros sin hacer mucho ruido. Los estudiantes de grados superiores eran idénticos, y no se sorprendían cuando escuchaban los problemas de los de cursos inferiores con respecto a determinados cursos. Para alguien que estudiaba Literatura, esas cosas eran comunes. Leer sin parar y analizar libros sin parar hasta que se te quemaran los ojos. Por supuesto, cada universidad tenía sus propios métodos, pero en la universidad de Tokio las cosas funcionaban así.

Donghae no usaba gafas, como la mayoría de sus amigos de la facultad, y solía reírse de ese detalle. A veces, usaba gafas de adorno y los volvía un poco locos a todos. Afortunadamente él había heredado la buena vista de su madre y el cabello oscuro y ojos de su padre. Cuando era joven, Kyuhyun decía siempre que le gustaban sus ojos, mientras que a Donghae sus manos. Tenía una fijación extraña por sus manos de dedos largos y perfectos.

Muchas veces, Donghae solía quedarse hasta muy tarde estudiando o leyendo algo. Era usual como estudiante universitario, pero desgraciadamente también sufría de insomnio. Trabajaba rápido en sus deberes, pero al terminarlos descubría que el sueño se le había ido por completo. Usaba lentes oscuros mientras viajaba a la universidad y trataba de no dormirse mientras escuchaba una clase con los brazos cruzados y el semblante cansado.

Sus estudios iban bien. Era inteligente, según lo que sus hermanos y conocidos opinaban, y pasó todos los semestres hasta entonces estudiando sin problemas. Solía salir con sus amigos a veces, al final de los exámenes, pero en general todos esos años podían resumirse en él sentado con libros alrededor y estudiando sin parar. Hasta eso, la vida parecía muy aburrida. Pero por suerte tenía aficiones distintas para alejar el estrés; como jugar con Yuko, ir a una escuela de baile moderno y viajar a todos lados tomando fotografías hasta de las cosas más extrañas. Otra afición era enredarse con chicas, pero al ver lo complicado de todo eso, decidió dejarlo.

Era complicado vivir de recuerdos y de cosas que esperaba que ocurrieran. A veces, quería simplemente seguir adelante sin preocuparse por lo que había dejado atrás, pero no podía hacerlo. Pasaron cinco años desde la última vez, y eso destruía sus esperanzas de superar el pasado.

Si se daba cuenta de ello, pasaba todos sus días en tranquilidad, haciendo lo que un ser humano hace, pero en el fondo sabía esas cosas no le impedirían explotar algún día, en algún momento. Alguna cosa mínima desencadenaría sus emociones y le haría perder el control de todo.

Una vez, estaba leyendo un pasaje de algún libro de acción, una escena normal y natural, pero de pronto tuvo ganas de llorar. Encontró otro sentido a esas palabras, un sentido que no tenían y que lo atacaron directo al corazón. Lanzó el libro a un lado y tuvo que salir a la calle a distraerse un poco antes de volver y continuar con su lectura. Eran cosas estúpidas que no le pasaban a menudo, pero estaban allí de vez en cuando y lo destruían por dentro cada vez que las experimentaba.

Era increíble cómo, para otras personas, su presente parecía perfecto y su futuro prometedor, pero para él eso no hacía más que ponerlo un poco ansioso. La gente siempre andaba preguntándole qué haría luego de terminar sus estudios, pero él solo decía que no lo había pensado. Como ese día en que estaba comiendo con uno de sus hermanos mayores, quien había venido a visitarlo desde Europa, donde tenía un asunto de trabajo. Comían mariscos en un restaurante al que lo invitó.

\- Solo te quedan dos años y finalmente serás libre.

Donghwa tenía un sentido del humor sarcástico, nunca se sabía si hablaba en serio o no, pero Donghae sabía manejarlo. Masticó su comida un rato antes de responderle.

\- No seré tan libre, estaré atado a mi trabajo – dijo, sonriendo – ¿No es así como te sientes? Cuando me llamas siempre pareces agotado.

\- Agotado, pero no aburrido – Donghwa era muy parecido a su padre, con su porte bien cuidado y billetes colgando de su bolsillo. Sin embargo, se diferenciaban porque Donghwa carecía de expresión en los ojos – Hay diversión cuando tus clientes llegan a pagarte. Pero me parece que en tu caso no conocerás lo que significa eso.

\- Quizás no, pero como dices, al menos seré libre.

Donghae lo miró un rato, resignado a no poder mantener una conversación normal con él. Donghwa siguió comiendo y lo ignoró. Era difícil llevarse bien con tantos hermanos, pero lo había intentado con todos y eso le daba un poco de consuelo. Un hermano abogado, otra hermana viajando con el poco dinero que tenía, sus hermanos mellizos estudiando en Seúl, y los hermanos que vivían con él, uno yendo de aquí a allá y otra madre soltera de una niña, intentando buscar la felicidad por todas partes. Tenía una familia extraña, pero agradecía que al menos todos quisieran a su padre como él y estuvieran siempre pendientes de lo que le ocurriera. Donghwa estaba casado y tenía dos hijos, pero al vivir tan lejos Donghae casi no los conocía, así que pasaron toda la cena hablando de ellos. Parecía un tema que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba, así que el tiempo pasó rápido.

\- ¿Estás en tiempo de exámenes? – preguntó Donghwa, mientras le entregaba una tarjeta al mesero, cuando terminaron.

\- No, estoy libre por ahora – respondió Donghae ¿Por qué?

\- Quería hablar contigo ahora, antes de irnos – dijo él, seriamente – cuando vine hace meses me dejaste con la cuenta diciendo que tenías que estudiar mucho.

\- No será así ahora – Donghae sonrió y negó con la cabeza ¿De qué quieres hablar? Escucharé sin escaparme.

Su hermano se aclaró la garganta. Por primera vez, miró a Donghae con preocupación. Como un verdadero hermano y no solo alguien con quien compartía la misma sangre. Durante años, Donghae lo había visto de esa manera y estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era recíproco, pero en ese momento fue bueno sentir la cercanía de alguien con una personalidad tan particular.

\- Quiero saber si has vuelto a ver a Kyuhyun – dijo, sin rodeos.

\- Donghwa… aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Ante la simple mención de su nombre, sintió una descarga de adrenalina bajar por su pecho – No. No lo he vuelto a ver.

Se concentró en un cubierto que había sobre la mesa y no agregó nada más. Esperó a que su hermano hablara.

\- Bien – dijo Donghwa, que seguía mirándolo – Lo pregunté porque te veo bien. Hace tiempo apenas podíamos hablar. Te dije que alejarte un tiempo de ese problema te ayudaría a entender las cosas…

\- Está bien, sé qué quieres decir – le interrumpió Donghae.

Dejaron de hablar y se retiraron del restaurante. Donghwa quería conocer el lugar donde vivía con Chaerin y Dongwoon, pero creyó que era algo tarde para ello. Tenía algunos asuntos que tratar y además estaba cansado por el cambio de horario. Le entregó más dinero del necesario a Donghae para que pudiese marcharse en taxi, pero este decidió que tomaría el tren.

A veces, deseaba haber mantenido a sus hermanos al margen de aquel “problema”. Deseaba haber sido más cuidadoso, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que ocultar cosas a gente que lo conocía desde niño era algo imposible. Ellos lo habrían notado de todas formas. Incluso Donghwa, quien era el hermano con quien menos se llevaba de entre todos, el insensible y lejano por su carácter complicado. Todos lo sabían y no podía hacer nada para que ellos dejaran de preocuparse por el tema.

Supuso que, en medio de la aparente estabilidad de su vida, aún había cosas que no podía cambiar o mejorar. Como el hecho de que sus nervios lo traicionaran cada vez que alguien mencionaba a quien había sido la persona más importante de su vida.

Miraba el paisaje helado por la ventana y como siempre, se preguntaba cómo estaría él en ese momento. Y si los familiares de él estaban también preguntándole si su problema había desaparecido del todo.

Se imaginaba que él respondía que sí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dos años transcurrieron de esa forma. Kyuhyun creció a una velocidad impresionante hasta ser ligeramente más alto que Donghae, y este último creció para conocer las bebidas alcohólicas y las fiestas hasta la madrugada. Uno tenía quince y el otro casi diecisiete. Donghae estaba a punto de graduarse, y siempre bromeaba diciendo que desaprobaría algún curso para quedarse en el colegio y vigilar que Cho Kyuhyun no encontrase una novia antes que él.

Crecieron juntos, conocían la casa del otro perfectamente y durante los recesos solían mirar a chicas que pasaban, así como en los centros comerciales cuando supuestamente comían algo para pasar el rato.

\- No sirvo para ligar con nadie – comentó Donghae, acercándose a quitarle el libro de las manos a Kyuhyun – Todas las chicas van detrás de ti ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Ignorarlas?

\- Así como te ignoro a ti – confirmó Kyuhyun, quitándole el libro y volviéndolo a abrir – No creerás que es por un libro de matemáticas.

\- Lees eso desde que te conozco – dijo Donghae, sonriendo –. Quizás esa es tu arma. En mi caso, leer esos libros hará que las chicas me ignoren.

\- ¿Está mal leer? – Kyuhyun se hundió en su libro otra vez.

\- Claro que no. Pero a las chicas no les gusta eso.

\- Entonces no te conviene hablar con ellas. Es solo gente vacía – dijo Kyuhyun –. Si no fuera por mí, estarías llorando por tus deberes de matemática y no habrías pasado de año. Dame crédito por eso.

Donghae no dijo nada y siguió mirando alrededor con una sonrisa en el rostro. En esa etapa, se empezó a dar cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaría eso cuando dejara el colegio finalmente. Durante toda la secundaria, no estaba consciente de lo sencillo que era la vida de adolescente y lo complicado que era dejar ese mundo y salir a ver la realidad. Aunque no tenía problemas económicos para sobrevivir al salir, sentía ansiedad por el futuro. Era estúpido, pero sentía que la vida era más sencilla con Cho Kyuhyun alrededor.

Lo veía como si estuviese nadando en aguas seguras, con él como su salvavidas personal, y que luego de salir del colegio él ya no estaría más y perdería el rumbo en aguas distintas. Seguirían viéndose luego pero sería extraño no verlo cada día como estaba acostumbrado.

Por supuesto, no le decía nada de eso para no sonar patético.

- Me gustan las fiestas, pero no quiero ir a la fiesta de fin de año – dijo Donghae, de repente, mientras hacía girar su vaso vacío de soda.

\- Eso es extraño ¿Tienes algo que hacer ese día? ¿O descubriste que allí tampoco ligarás con nadie? – preguntó Kyuhyun, burlonamente.

\- Solo no quiero ir – Donghae robó lo que le quedaba de comida a su amigo.

\- Pero allí estará Yoona – Kyuhyun se refirió a la chica que le gustaba durante esos días – Podrás socializar con ella y quizás te haga caso.

\- No lo creo, ya no está disponible.

\- Ah… Kyuhyun le dio un golpecito en la cabeza – Siempre te digo lo lento que eres, pero no me haces caso…

Kyuhyun era todo menos expresivo, así que ese golpe leve que a veces le daba a Donghae era una manifestación de algo que de verdad sentía. En ese momento era empatía por su tristeza de haber perdido una oportunidad con esa chica. Donghae le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano y continuó bebiendo soda del vaso de Kyuhyun.

\- Te acompañaría a esa fiesta, pero ya sabes que nosotros no podemos ir – dijo Kyuhyun, mientras regresaban a casa en el tren – Además tengo que estudiar mucho para los exámenes finales.

\- Claro que no quiero que vayas – Donghae lo empujó mientras se sostenían apenas de los pasamanos del transporte – No puedes estar por allí emborrachándote con gente mayor.

\- Idiota… Todo el mundo dice que soy mayor que tú.

Kyuhyun se rió de las tonterías que Donghae solía decir. La casa de Donghae estaba casi en la última parada del autobús, así que se quedaron solo con algunas personas que venían dormidas en los asientos de atrás. Kyuhyun había decidido quedarse con él un rato más y dijo que su madre vendría por él cuando se lo indicara. Donghae estuvo en silencio un buen rato mientras trataba de decidir si preguntarle por su situación familiar o no. Después de la crisis de hace algunos años y descubrir a los otros hijos de su padre, estaba siempre preocupado por su salud mental.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo en tu casa? – preguntó finalmente, sin poder controlarse.

\- ¿Eh? – Kyuhyun desvió la vista de él, obviamente incómodo –. Bien, supongo. Mira, ya casi estamos en tu casa.

Donghae asintió. Se puso de pie, colgándose la mochila al hombro y lo siguió hasta la casa que los dos conocían perfectamente. Kyuhyun caminaba muy rápido y Donghae tuvo que correr un poco tras de él para alcanzar su velocidad. Para alguien que casi nunca hacía ejercicios, era extraño que fuera tan veloz.

\- No te enojes por mi pregunta – le dijo, cuando finalmente logró llevarle el ritmo a sus pisadas. Casi podía seguirlo sin tropezar – Solo estoy preocupado por ti y tus arranques de ira.

\- Eso me hace sentir menos ira, gracias – dijo él, con sarcasmo.

\- Nunca hablas de eso… si quieres comentarlo, sabes que…

\- Sí, sé que puedo hablar contigo – Kyuhyun lo ignoró mientras Donghae hablaba honestamente –. Tengo hambre ¿Hay algo en tu refrigeradora?

Donghae abrió la puerta y su amigo se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Lo conocía tan bien que ese comportamiento no lo molestaba, pero sí le preocupaba, y era obvio que las cosas no andaban bien en su casa. Decidió tomar eso como una respuesta y se acercó al teléfono para pedir una pizza y recompensarlo por el mal rato.

\- Solo hay leche – dijo Kyuhyun decepcionado, mientras regresaba a la sala – Pero es obvio, aun eres un niño.

\- Si sigues diciendo tonterías la pizza que estoy pidiendo jamás llegará – lo amenazó Donghae. Sabía lo sensible que era Kyuhyun cuando se trataba de comida.

\- Eso está bien, podría comerme dos grandes yo solo – dijo, alegremente, mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Busco mi móvil para llamar a mi madre. Me quedaré a dormir aquí.

Donghae colgó el teléfono en ese momento. Pretendió no haber escuchado lo que Kyuhyun había dicho, porque no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Muchas veces se habían quedado en su habitación mañanas o tardes seguidas, pero nunca habían dormido uno en casa del otro. No tenían tanta confianza, hasta donde estaba seguro. Kyuhyun no pareció haber pensado mucho en el tema, sino que se veía tranquilo y somnoliento, también.

\- ¿Dormirás en el sillón? – preguntó Donghae, bromeando.

\- Tú dormirás en el sillón – le corrigió Kyuhyun, sonriendo – Soy tu invitado, merezco tener tu cama para mí, o no serás buen anfitrión y jamás volveré.

Donghae aceptó, y luego de que comieran la pizza en el comedor, comunicó aquello fugazmente a su padre antes de que Kyuhyun y él cerraran la puerta de la habitación. El menor se metió dentro de la cama luego de ponerse el pijama que Donghae le prestó y encendió la radio como si fuera su propia habitación. Donghae solo lo miró un rato desde el sillón y se resignó a pasar una mala noche en una posición incómoda. Kyuhyun subió un poco el volumen a la música.

\- Nunca me has dicho cómo duermes ¿Escuchas música antes de hacerlo o qué?

\- Sí, solo un poco para no oír a mis padres discutir – dijo Kyuhyun, antes de aclararse la garganta y agregar –. Ni a mis hermanos, ni nada en general.

\- Es como si no durmieras.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? Las ojeras que traigo desde ese día son parte natural de mi cara, es patético… Cómo de la noche a la mañana tu vida se va a la mierda.

Donghae no dijo nada. Aparte de la sorpresa que le suponía tener a Kyuhyun al lado durante toda la noche, se dio cuenta de que eso le ayudaría a descubrir más cosas de él. Usualmente, la gente es más sincera consigo mismo antes de irse a dormir y se relaja mucho. Si no se equivocaba, ese era el caso y Kyuhyun estaba siendo muy sincero con él en ese momento. Trató de no hacerlo sentir incómodo y procurar escuchar más y hablar menos.

Era extraño cómo siempre jugaba a descifrarlo.

\- Tengo mucho sueño – dijo él, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

\- No podrás dormir hasta tarde aquí – le comentó Donghae – Mis hermanos mayores despiertan muy temprano y andan por allí haciendo ruido, así que disculpa de antemano.

\- Está bien, fui yo quien vine y te aseguro que estaré despierto antes que ellos.

Donghae cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya había amanecido. Kyuhyun estaba ya despierto y se quitaba el pijama para ponerse la camiseta que llevaba en la mochila. Sin saber por qué, Donghae se quedó contemplándolo un rato sin moverse y se sintió un poco asombrado de lo que era Cho Kyuhyun cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista en las ventanas, pensando, hablando consigo mismo mentalmente, analizando… Donghae lo miró un rato también tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando y luego de rendirse su vista se desvió a los demás detalles. Ya que estaba sin camiseta, podía ver su pecho claramente. Su cuerpo era pálido y casi se le notaban algunas costillas por lo delgado que era. Pero no era una visión desagradable cuando lo complementaba el resto de su cuerpo. Solo pudo ver su torso desnudo y eso le causó una especie de impacto que lo obligó a ponerse de pie de un salto.

. ¿Qué demonios? – Kyuhyun sonrió al verlo, sin haberse puesto la camiseta aún – Pareces un muerto que acaba de resucitar.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Donghae, un poco aturdido y fingiendo que recién despertaba.

\- Temprano, tus hermanos no están haciendo ruido todavía.

Kyuhyun se puso de pie y finalmente se puso la camiseta encima. Donghae solo se quedó sentado sin saber qué decir ni hacer por aquellas inesperadas revelaciones en su mente sobre su mejor amigo. Decidió dejarlo pasar y salir de su habitación antes de enredarse más consigo mismo.

Bajaron a desayunar, pero Kyuhyun dijo que sería mejor volver a casa ya que se lo había prometido a su madre y era mejor no retar a su paciencia. Los hermanos de Donghae lo vieron bajar y lo saludaron atentamente, invitándolo a quedarse, pero Kyuhyun rechazó su invitación con amabilidad. Antes de salir, se despidió de Donghae bostezando.

\- ¿No dormiste? – Donghae quiso analizar su rostro pero el otro se alejó sonriente – Pensé que querías descansar.

\- Sí, pero no sabía que hablabas en sueños – Kyuhyun disfrutaba poseer aquella información –. Vendré más a menudo y así podré reírme más.

\- Idiota, lárgate antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Pero era inútil. Donghae jamás podría enojarse con él o sentirse molesto por mucho tiempo. Se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que había dicho esa noche y si Kyuhyun había realmente tenido algún momento para dormir. De hecho, era la primera vez que Donghae dormía con alguien en su misma habitación, desde que su madre quizás lo acompañaba por ser pequeño. Nadie de su familia ni amigos había dormido jamás en su habitación, así que Kyuhyun era el primero.

Entró y comió con sus hermanos menores ya que su padre, Donghwa y Chaeyeon se habían ido a trabajar muy temprano. Como siempre, pasó un rato agradable con ellos y eso le ayudó un poco a olvidarse el problema que se había conformado en su mente con Kyuhyun aquella mañana. Le costó un poco concentrarse cuando acabaron de comer y Dongwoon y Donghee empezaron a discutir por alguna cosa estúpida, así que no tuvo cuidado al tomar un cuchillo y se hizo un corte grande en uno de sus dedos. Miró la herida con asco durante un segundo y tomó una servilleta para limpiar silenciosamente la herida. Era extraño, pero eso lo hizo sentirse desafortunado.

\- ¡Oh, Donghae! – dijo DaeHee, su hermana menor, al verlo luego de un rato – Estás sangrando, traeré algo para curarte.

\- No es necesario.

Dongwoon creyó que era gracioso.

\- Es la primera vez que te haces tanto daño y no dices nada al respecto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

En efecto, era así.

**Author's Note:**

> hola~  
> publiqué esta historia en Hato hace bastante tiempo y pues, decidí empezar a publicarla aquí, espero que les agrade :)  
> cualquier duda, pregunten, yo respondo feliz lol :D


End file.
